Presiona: Play
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Ahora, déjame explicarte algunas reglas. Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Cuando diga Pausa, pondrás Pausa. ¡Presionar Regresar va contra las reglas! Ahora presiona Play. Oneshot. Géneros: Amistad/Romance/Tragedía


Una historia contada en 2da persona, tal vez algunos no estén acostumbrados a leer así, pero si lo cambiaba perdería parte de su esencia original.

Solamente deseo aclararles algo ante de que empiecen a leer:

**Eyecatch:** En términos de televisión japonesa es una especie de breve anuncio, donde una imagen aparece entre el programa y el comercial. Creo que saben de lo qué hablo. ^^

Ah también el texto contiene algunos términos de música.

Esta historia se publicó en el cumpleaños de Mio... y pues yo... bueno cuando lo lean sabrán porque la amo.

* * *

**Sumario**: Ahora, déjame explicarte las reglas. Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Cuando diga Pausa, pondrás Pausa. ¡Presionar Regresar va contra las reglas! Ahora, presiona Play.

**Disclaimer**: K-ON! No es mío

* * *

**-PLAY-**

Te iba a dejar por dos semanas.

Empezando el día de tu cumpleaños.

_¿Cómo se atrevió?_

"¡Lo siento! Realmente no pude opinar al respecto" Ritsu levantó sus brazos para defenderse de tu ira.

"Hmph" te quejaste.

El ángel de club, Mugi, intervino para romper la creciente tensión. "No deberías ser tan dura con Ricchan, Mio-chan"

"Si, si, Mio-chan, Ricchan dijo que no tiene elección" dijo Yui después de tomar un bocado de pastel.

"Por alguna razón, que Yui me defienda no me hace sentir nada segura." La baterista del club y presidenta frotó un dedo en su frente, su propia manera de tallarse las sienes.

A tu ceja le dio un tic por el automático quejido de Yui.

"Pero juro que te protegeré, ¡Buchou!"

"Si, si…"

"C-creo que Mugi-senpai tiene razón, Mi-"

La pobre chica no pudo ni terminar su oración cuando la miraste.

"¡Uaaaaahh! Mio-chan, ¡no asustes a Azunyan! ¡Puede que no se recupere!"

La mirada fija en tu rostro se suavizó. ¿Acaso tú, Mio Akiyama, tranquila y serena, miraste con furia a Azusa?

La chica de doble coleta se veía bastante mortificada, tanto que parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar.

"L-lo siento, Azusa." Tartamudeaste, sintiéndote culpable por espantar a tu amiga.

"Ahora ya sabes con que tipo de mirada tengo que lidi-"

"Nos estamos yendo del tema de nuevo, Ritsu" interrumpiste y cruzaste tus brazos. Estabas más enojada que desde… la semana pasada. Era difícil no verte alterada con Ritsu Tainaka y Yui Hirasawa en tu íntimo (único) círculo de amigos. "¿Desde hace cuánto sabías que te ibas?"

"Ehm… ¿Cómo una semana?" alcanzó a decir Ritsu.

"¿Y no nos dijiste?"

"¡Estaba ocupada!" La chica de ojos dorados gritó impotentemente, despeinando su cabello ocre con frustración.

_Hmmm…_

Decidiste interrogarla un poco más.

"¿Ocupada con qué exactamente? Te libramos de las actividades del club la semana pasada incluso aunque eres la presidenta." Hasta agregaste un gruñido a esas palabras.

Las demás chicas permanecieron en silencio. Conocían este _modo _tuyo y sabían que no debían intervenir.

"Estaba… haciendo algo." De repente Ritsu se quedó extrañamente en silencio, mirando a nadie más que a ti.

"¿Haciendo algo…?"

"Si. ¡Pronto lo descubrirás así que deja de molestarme!" frustrada y sin energía, la baterista se dejó caer en la mesa.

Te sentiste triunfante por su derrota pero eso no alivió tu molestia.

Ritsu jamás se había perdido ninguno de tus cumpleaños desde que se conocieron.

"Bien." Gruñiste una vez más y tomaste la taza de té que tenías en frente para tomar del líquido vigorizante que vagamente olía a miel. Esperando que eso aliviara tu hipertensión.

"¡Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo, Gran Mio!"

Te atoraste con el té que estabas bebiendo. Dirigiste tus ojos a Ritsu sólo para ver que tenía esa astuta sonrisa.

_Oh, __**no**__ me eches en cara eso…_

"Oh, mira lo que hiciste. Derramaste tu té" Ritsu se reía mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, "Déjame limpiarlo por ti, Gran Mio."

Ritsu estaba limpiando el té cuando decidiste darle el golpe final.

Tu mano izquierda aterrizó en su cabeza.

"¡Auch!"

"¡Idiota!"

Las chicas continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Dos chicas están sentadas espalda contra espalda sobre una alfombra de peluche rosa. Una de ellas está tocando una alegre melodía en una armónica mientras que la otra la acompaña con el silencioso sonido de su bajo. _"Siempre me ha gustado cuando tocas una melodía. Hace cada día nublado uno soleado."_

* * *

Pronto, te encontrabas en el aeropuerto a las 5:00 AM en la mañana de tu cumpleaños.

_**Llamando a los pasajeros del Vuelo 149 de la Aerolínea Japonesa. Está próximo a su salida.**_

"Ricchan~"

"Yui~"

Las dos cabezas huecas se abrazaban dramáticamente, demasiado para tu vergüenza y la de la familia Tainaka.

"¡Voy a extrañarte, Presidenta!" declaraba la castaña guitarrista mientras seguía abrazando a Ritsu

"También voy a extrañarte. Practica mucho, ¿de acuerdo?~"

Casi refunfuñas por su humorístico intento de ser la responsable presidenta del club.

"Pero tu nunca lo haces, Presidenta, ¿por qué debería?" ronroneó Yui inocentemente, esperando que pudiera alejarse mucho de las prácticas ya que la baterista de la banda no estaría por dos semanas.

"¡Porque te lo ordeno, Soldado!" Ladró Ritsu, obviamente imitando a un Sargento.

Su conversación rápidamente perdía sentido.

_**Llamando a los pasajeros del Vuelo 149 de la Aerolínea Japonesa. Está próximo a su salida.**_

"Creo que todas deberíamos despedirnos ahora, Mio-chan, pronto abordarán el vuelo." Finalmente Mugi habló después que notaste su felicidad por el show que Ritsu y Yui estaban haciendo en medio del aeropuerto.

Preferiste ignorar la peculiaridad de Mugi y asentiste, aceptando su consejo aunque honestamente ni siquiera sabías como hacerlo. Nunca antes le has dicho adiós a Ritsu, no en serio. Nunca se ha ido por más de una semana.

Te negabas a aceptar que ibas a extrañarla.

"Que tengas buen viaje, Ritsu-senpai" Azusa inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente sólo para terminar siendo atrapada por el cuello.

"¡No finjas que me respetas, Nakano!" Ritsu acusó falsamente mientras picaba sus mejillas.

"¡Ricchan! ¡No hagas eso! Azunyan aún no está completamente despierta" una vez más -como si estuviera pasando muy seguido- Yui brincó para proteger del peligro la chica.

Comprobando la declaración de Yui, tu compañera de escuela estaba apenas despierta en términos de funciones mentales ya que aún bostezaba a pesar de ser casi ahorcada. Y el hecho que Azusa no notó que tenía un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza desde que Yui se las puso en el tren era suficiente prueba que Azusa aún estaba en algún lugar del mundo de los sueños.

Reflexionabas sobre que Yui estuviera tan despierta. La castaña definitivamente no era alguien madrugador.

_Deben ser las orejas… Siempre le ha gustado como se le ven._

"Ricchan," dijo Tsumugi, acercándose a la chica de cabello ocre. Luego le entregó una pequeña bolsa que contenía una cámara digital, "Toma muchas fotos, ¿OK?"

Ritsu sonrió, "¡Claro! Por ti, Mugi."

La rubia parpadeó y luego sonrió, "En realidad es por…"

Te dio un vistazo.

_¿Eh…?_

_**Llamando a los pasajeros del Vuelo 149 de la Aerolínea Japonesa. Está próximo a su salida.**_

"¡Oye, hermana, tenemos que irnos!" Satoshi llamó a su hermana antes de tomar su maleta y seguir a sus padres.

"Si, si…"

De repente sentiste los ojos de todas en ti.

"Ehm, Ritsu…" comenzaste pero con cada segundo que pasaba, encontraste más y más difícil continuar.

"Lo siento. Traté de convencerlos. Realmente lo intenté"

La miraste y la viste rascándose incómodamente la parte de atrás de su cuello.

No pudiste más que sonreír porque sabías, sólo por ese peculiar gesto, que Ritsu lo decía en serio. "Está bien, Ritsu"

"No, no lo está. Nunca me he perdido uno. ¡Siento que arruino mi record!"

La miraste desconcertada. "¿Qué record…?"

"¡Así que, hoy preparé algo para ti!"

Claramente, ya no te estaba escuchando. A veces te preguntabas por qué tratabas de tener su atención por más de unos segundos.

Ritsu abrió su maleta y comenzó a buscar entre los artículos de adentro. Una porción de tu mente estaba alarmada; Ritsu tiene la costumbre de sacar cualquier cosa para asustarte, pero otra parte de ti tenía curiosidad sobre lo que te había preparado. Ella podía ser muy dulce y considerada cuando lo intentaba. Esperemos que trate de ser dulce esta vez o se irá de Japón con un chichón en la cabeza.

Viste que Ritsu Tainaka sacó una caja de su maleta.

"¡Toma!" te la ofreció, sonriendo.

Entrecerraste los ojos por la caja pero la tomaste de todos modos.

"Espero que no se otra caja sorpresa, Ritsu" suspiraste.

"No, no lo es. ¿No me tienes un poquito de confianza?"

_¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho…? Tal vez…_

"Olvídalo, no contestes eso." Se despedía y continuaba, sonriendo todo el tiempo, "¡Bueno, Feliz Cumpleaños, Mio!"

Una tonta risa se marcó en tu cara. Su brillante sonrisa siempre ha tenido ese efecto en ti.

"Gracias, Ritsu. Yo-"

_**Última llamada para los pasajeros del Vuelo 149 de la Aerolínea Japonesa. Por favor diríjanse a la zona de abordaje.**_

El anuncio interrumpió lo que sea que ibas a decir. Comprendiendo que tenía que irse en ese momento, trataste de hablar luego que el anuncio terminó. Sin embargo, rápidamente te encontraste envuelta en un abrazo.

"¿R-Ritsu…?"

"Realmente lamento irme en tu cumpleaños, Mio. Espero que mi regalo pueda compensarlo" dijo Ritsu. Su voz era suave y totalmente sincera.

Sentiste que tu cara ardía por la forma en la que te hablaba. A veces envidiabas lo transparente que era, lo honesta que era con ella misma y con los demás. Envidiabas su confianza. Deseabas poder hablar tan abiertamente como ella sin reducirte a un tonto sonrojo.

Sin importar que tu interior se estremecía por el tono de su voz.

"Aww, ¿no me abrazas también?" bromeó.

"¿Q-qué…?"

"¡Hermana!"

"Tengo que irme, Mio…"

Y, con eso, te soltó.

Te quedaste ahí, estupefacta, con tu brazo libre levantado. Estabas a punto de abrazarla también.

"¡Asegúrate de estar lista a las 7:30 am, Mio!" dijo Ritsu mientras cerraba su equipaje.

Parpadeaste. Era sábado. Planeabas regresar a dormir cuando llegaras a casa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Voy a llevarte a una cita."

"¿…eh?"

_¿Cómo…?_

"Lo verás cuando abras mi regalo."

Realmente odiabas cuando tenía ese travieso tono en su voz. Garantizaba que iba poner en marcha un diabólico plan.

Antes que pudieras preguntarle, ya se estaba yendo hacia su familia mientras se despedía de ti y de tus amigas. "¡Adiós chicas! ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!"

"¡Adiós, Capitán!"

"¡Ten un buen viaje, Ricchan!"

"¡Nos vemos pronto, Ritsu-senpai!"

Avergonzada porque aún no habías dicho nada, reuniste valor para levantar tu voz, "¡Adiós! ¡Te veré en dos semanas, Ritsu, y gracias por el regalo!"

Levantó sus pulgares y te dio esa maravillosa sonrisa antes que entrara al portal que la llevó al avión, "¡Sé que lo amarás, Mio-chuuuan!"

Bajaste la mirada hacia el regalo que tenías en las manos.

_Papel azul y dorado, ¿eh?_

"¡YUI-SENPAI!"

Miraste a Azusa. La chica estaba agitando las orejas de gato mientras regañaba a la cabeza hueca de Yui y se sonrojaba.

"Jeje~… buenos días, Azunyan~" a diferencia de su animada Buchou, Yui ya no estaba escuchando y disfrutaba de la vista de su apenada y definitivamente adorable Azusa.

Contaste hasta tres, y justo como lo pensaste la cabeza hueca ya estaba en el aire.

"¡Azu~nya~!"

"¡Nya! ¡Yui-senpai, aléjate de mí!"

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Mio Akiyama viendo a través de una cerca de alambre mientras un avión despega en el relampagueante cielo. Su cabello ondea hacia el Oeste como una cortina de seda oscura. _"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…"_

* * *

Pronto te encontrabas en tu cuarto viendo la peculiar caja que Ritsu te dio. Eran ya las 7:00 y, como ibas a jugar su jueguito, debías abrirla y alistarte para la 'cita'.

Tu miedoso gato interior se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si algo te brincaba?

_Voy a confiar en ti esta vez, Ritsu._

Acercaste la frustrante e inocente caja hacia a ti mientras te sentabas en la silla del escritorio y cuidadosamente quitabas el listón dorado. Debajo del grueso listón, encontraste una tarjeta pegada a la caja.

"Mio, no hay nada aterrador en esta caja. Sólo ábrela."

"Idota…" te hablaste a ti misma mientras sostenías la tarjeta con tu temblorosa mano. Te negabas a admitir que su mensaje era la señal que esperabas. Eso disminuyó un poco tus nervios sobre la tonta cajita.

Rápidamente, desenvolviste la caja. Era un simple cubo como de la mitad del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, decorada con puntos multicolores.

_Hasta ahora, todo bien. Parece bastante inofensivo…_

Te sentías tonta por la idea de que parecía que estabas desactivando una bomba de tiempo.

_Pero esto es de Ritsu… bien podría serlo._

Tentativamente, colocaste tu mano izquierda en la tapa de la caja rosa. Sólo en caso de que algo brincara, te alejaste mientras la abrías.

Nada salió.

Suspiraste en alivio.

Ahora que el miedo era la última de tus preocupaciones, finalmente examinaste lo que contenía la caja. Dentro, encontraste un Walkman con una nota pegada, dos cassettes, un conejito de peluche, y un CD en su caja. Sin saber que hacer con todas esas cosas y el peluche, tu cerebro automáticamente te dirigió al trozo de papel pegado al Walkman.

"_Alista una mochila, y vístete en ropa cómoda (pero abrigada, afuera debe hacer frío). Luego toma un par de audífonos y escucha el Cassette 1 ~ Ritsu"_

Mientras aún tenías tus sospechas, te sentiste extrañamente emocionada luego de leer la nota. ¿Qué planeó? ¿Y cuál era la cita de la que habló?

_Esto está muy elaborado para ser un chiste…_

Ya que no te cambiaste de ropa luego de despedirte de Ritsu y su familia, estiraste tu brazo izquierdo y tomaste los audífonos de tu Reproductor mp3. Mareada sin razón aparente, metiste los audífonos en el Walkman y buscaste el mencionado Cassette 1.

Al estilo Ritsu, los cassettes estaban etiquetados como "Play Me!" y enumerados con 1 y 2.

Pusiste el "Play Me #1" en el Walkman, asegurándote que estuviera en el lado A, y lo reprodujiste.

"¡Hola, Mio!, ¡Soy yo!"

Fue un milagro que no te cayeras de la silla al escuchar la emocionada voz de Ritsu. Y fue aún más milagroso que no te diera un infarto.

"Finalmente tuviste el valor de abrir la caja, ¿eh? Estaba pensando en dártela sin envolver pero así no sería un regalo de cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Así que terminé envolviéndola. Puedo ver tu cara tratando de abrirla. Hahaha"

Incluso aunque era sólo su voz grabada en un cassette, Ritsu aún tenía la capacidad de irritarte.

"Ya que no puedo estar físicamente contigo hoy, pasé toda la semana pasada grabando esto y preparándote el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido"

Ahora todas sus ausencias tenían sentido.

"Ahora, déjame explicarte algunas reglas. ¡Lo primero y más importante, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga o sino no funcionara! Cuando diga Pausa, pondrás pausa. ¡No hagas trampa y sigas escuchando! Me aseguré de darte las indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer mientras pasas por esta cita nuestra, ¿OK?"

Tu cerebro aún trataba de asimilar que Ritsu pudiera organizar algo así de complejo.

"Ahora… pon pausa y reproduce cuando estés afuera de tu casa. La diversión comenzará entonces. Recuerda tomar las cosas que escribí en la nota y se supone que empezamos a las 7:30 ¿si, Mio-chuan?"

La voz de Ritsu desapareció y el cassette se quedó en silencio.

Tomaste eso como señal de presionar el botón de pausa.

Miraste el Reproductor, asombrada, realmente tan asombrada que sentías mariposas volando en tu estómago. Cualquier duda sobre que esta caja y que todo lo que había en ella era una broma fue tirada por la ventana. Ritsu, a pesar de ser una idiota la mayoría del tiempo, encontró la forma de hacerte compañía en su ausencia. No sólo eso, también organizó toda esta 'cita' para ti.

Viste al reloj.

Eran las 7:15 AM.

Rápidamente, sacaste una mochila del closet, metiste la caja que contenía los cassettes, saliste de tu habitación, y prácticamente volaste por las escaleras de tu casa. Estabas tan emocionada que resplandecías.

"Mio, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?" tu padre asomó su cabeza desde la cocina cuando te vio pasar.

"Afuera, Papi. Ritsu me dio estos cassettes y se supone que es un regalo y—"

"Oh…" tu padre se rió ante tu entusiasmo antes de dar un trago a su café, "Ya veo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor antes de irte? Tráeme el periódico y el correo, por favor."

Levantaste una ceja por curiosidad y leve sospecha. Normalmente, tu más-que-un-poco-protector padre preguntaría más.

_¿Sabrá de esto?_

"Claro."

"Gracias, Mio"

Preguntándote porque tu padre tenía esa mirada de complicidad en su rostro, fuiste hacia el buzón y sacaste el contenido. Por hábito, automáticamente pusiste el periódico debajo de tu brazo mientras revisabas el correo sólo en caso que tuvieras para ti. Luego de tomar algunas tarjetas de felicitación y meterlas en tu mochila, fuiste a la cocina a entregárselos a tu padre.

"Lo dejo sobre la mesa, Papi."

"¿Mio-chan, no vas a tomar el desayuno primero?" dijo tu madre mientras cocinaba tamagoyaki en la estufa.

Sacudiste tu cabeza, "Estoy bien. Comí pan tostado mientras iba a encontrarme con las demás."

"Déjala, querida," dijo tu padre mientras se acercaba a revisar el correo. "Un divertido día la espera."

"¿Papi…?"

"Ve." Te dijo con esa reservada pero gentil sonrisa que heredaste, "Pero regresa a casa para la cena. También queremos celebrar tu cumpleaños contigo."

"¿Es Ricchan?" preguntó tu madre y con la confirmación que tu padre le dio, dijo, "Una hadita animada ¿verdad?" tu madre sonrió.

_Saben de todo esto… lo sé._

_¿Y cuál 'hadita animada'? ¿No debería ser 'travieso demonio'…?_

"Ehm… ya me voy." Aunque un poco confundida, te despediste de tus padres y saliste por la puerta.

Casi olvidabas presionar Play en el reproductor.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, volviste a escuchar la voz de Ritsu, "¡Bienvenida a 'Mi Increíble Cita de Cumpleaños con Ricchan!'"

Casi te tropiezas en el corredor.

_¿Qué rayos?_

"Hahaha, sé que acabas de hacer algo gracioso. Bueno, comencemos, ¿si? Primero ve hacia el Café Ranroo mientras yo parloteo."

Curiosamente, no tenías dudas que Ritsu podía hablar con ella misma.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia el Café que se encontraba a unas cuadras de tu calle. Ritsu y tú frecuentaban ese Café desde que lo construyeron, a veces aprovechando el ambiente para hacer la tarea sin la distracción de los mangas y una computadora llena de música en sus cuartos.

"Me pregunto que estarás viendo, Mio. ¿Aún está oscuro? No, lo dudo. Ya son las 7:30, ¿cierto? Mm, estoy grabando esto de tarde así que estoy viendo diferentes colores de los que tu ves."

Si no fuera porque caminabas sola, habrías contestado su pregunta.

"Veamos si puedo adivinar lo que ves… es de mañana y probablemente hace frío… mmm."

Frotaste tus manos para calentarlas, soplándoles para aumentar el calor.

"¡Ah, ya sé! Oye, Mio, ¿Ves tu respiración llegar hacia el cielo? Siempre pienso en ello cuando vamos a la escuela. Me pregunto si nuestra respiración llegara a las nubes."

Inconcientemente, sonreíste mientras escuchabas sus palabras. Ritsu nunca se da suficiente crédito cuando se trata de perspicacia. Siempre se hace pasar como una chica aventurera sin comprender que tiene una mente tan maravillosa.

_Si, las veo, Ritsu. También veo la tuya._

"Ah… pensando en eso me acuerdo de la canción que escribiste. Todavía quiero saber que era esa canción. Es una canción sobre mi llegando tarde a clases todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¡Lo demostraste con ese… ese… cursi coro!"

A pesar que insultaba tus letras, no pudiste más que reír por la imagen avergonzada de Ritsu mientras grababa ese cassette.

_¿Fuyu no Hi…?_

"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Toda la canción es cursi."

Casi podías ver su inquietud.

"Aunque no puedo creer que hicieras que Yui la cantara…"

"…"

Te encontrabas escuchando atentamente, esperando que continuara. ¿Acaso estaba decepcionada que Yui la cantara? ¿Por qué? Aparentemente ella era la única que se oponía a la letra. De hecho fue por democracia que Fuyu no Hi se convirtió en canción.

"Pero, como terminó siendo una canción animada creo que la voz de Yui le queda mejor. No puedo imaginarte cantando esa enérgica canción, 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' es tu record máximo. ¡Haha!"

Normalmente formularías una inteligente respuesta a eso pero ¿por qué repentinamente te sentías decepcionada?

"La primera vez que vi la letra, pensé que sería una canción lenta, ¿sabes? Pero eso sería depresivo, ¿verdad?"

Te abrazaste cuando te atravesó una brisa fresca. Un aire frío salió de tus labios.

"Que frío…"

"De hecho, arreglé una versión lenta con la batería… está en el CD que viene con los cassettes. Pista 4, creo. Quemé algunas pistas de batería en ese CD. Adelante. Puedes reírte. ¡Esa estúpida canción afectó demasiado mi cabeza, lo juro!"

Tus ojos se abrieron completamente y de repente olvidaste el frío en tu cuerpo. ¿En verdad Ritsu compuso una versión lenta? Sacaste el Walkman de la bolsa de tu chaqueta para verlo, para confirmar lo que Ritsu dijo.

Sentiste que el aparato te veía burlonamente, a pesar que no tenía ojos.

La voz seguía hablando mientras tú reflexionabas.

"¡No sabía que hacer con ella cuando decidimos convertirla en canción! ¡No vuelvas a escribir algo así! ¡Mejor aún, sólo mándamela por e-mail! ¿Qué pensabas dejándola en el buzón? ¡Pensé que algún sujeto me acechaba!"

Te preguntabas porque hacía tanto alboroto por ello pero no te importó. No te pareció mala idea dejar las letras en su buzón.

_Tampoco escribir canciones sobre ella…_

Luego escuchaste un suspiro de resignación. Aparentemente se cansó de reclamarte.

"Como sea, a menos que estés caminando como caracol, supongo que ya debes estar cerca de Ranroo, ¿cierto?"

El Café Ranroo se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Si no fuera por el hecho que el Café se encontraba tan lejos de su casa como de la tuya, habrías comenzado a creer que el Walkman era en realidad un Walki-talkie. ¿Acaso grabó esto mientras 'realizaba la cita'? ¿Caminaba la misma calle que tu mientras grababa esto?

"Cuando llegues, sólo entra. Te vas a encontrar con alguien, ¿bien? Hehe, sé que dije que era una cita pero no puedo tenerte sólo para mí en tu cumpleaños, sabes. Hehe"

Mirabas las puertas del Café como si fueran un portal para otro mundo. No sabías nada del plan de Ritsu aunque te contó algo, tus instintos de autodefensa estaban al máximo. Después de todo durante años te has visto envuelta en las travesuras de Ritsu.

"El lado A casi termina así que no necesitas poner pausa. Sólo deja que termine y luego lo volteas. ¡Rebobinarlo va contra las reglas!"

_Claro que va contra las reglas…_

El Walkman hizo clic, en señal que el lado A de "Play Me #1" había terminado.

Suspiraste, "También puedo seguirle el juego…"

Abriste la puerta del Café.

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Dos chicas están tiradas una sobre la otra en la acera durante un día nevado de invierno. A su alrededor, regadas, sus mochilas, un bajo, y un par de palos de batería. La chica de ojos dorados sonríe con alegría a pesar de su adolorida espalda, _"¿Ves? Siempre te atraparé cuando caigas, incluso si tu fuiste la que me hizo caer."_

* * *

"¡Ah, Srita. Akiyama!" Una de las meseras te saludó mientras entrabas.

Te quitaste la bufanda luego de pasar por la puerta. "Buenos días, Morita. ¿Acaban de abrir?"

"Si, pero te hemos estado esperando. La Srita. Tainaka nos dijo que llegarías temprano hoy."

"¿Ah si?" preguntaste mientras doblabas la bufanda alrededor de tu brazo.

Rin Morita sonrió y asentó, "Por aquí." Luego se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde tú y Ritsu suelen sentarse.

"Hola, Mio-chan" una suave voz te saludó.

"¡Mugi!"

La rubia tecladista sonrió dulcemente. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Morita se retiró y te dejó con tu amiga. Así que Mugi era la persona de la que Ritsu hablaba.

"Espera, Mugi, ¿así que sabías de los cassettes…?"

Mugi rió un poco, "Si, Mio-chan, lo sabía. Ricchan me lo contó hace una semana y ya que sonaba muy divertido la convencí que me dejara unirme." Dio golpecitos al asiento junto a ella, "Ven, siéntate."

Te sentaste y colocaste la mochila cerca de tus pies. "Así que yo era la única que no lo sabía…" ni siquiera tuviste que preguntarle si Yui y Azusa también estaban involucradas. Estabas tan preocupada que ni siquiera pensaste que esto pasaría.

Tu falta de sexto sentido para las travesuras de Ritsu podría resultar fatal para tu ya ansioso corazón.

"Bueno…" Mugi dudó pero decidió hablar. Sabía que no tenía caso seguir guardando el secreto, "Yui-chan nos escuchó y Azusa-chan estaba con ella."

"Ahora entiendo porque la defendías cuando faltaba a las reuniones del club."

Mugi sólo sonrió y palmeó tu mano, "Ricchan sólo pensaba en ti."

"Esa idiota…"

"Srita. Akiyama, tome." Morita regresó con una enorme taza del chocolate especial de Ranroo para ti.

La mirabas mientras colocaba la taza en frente de ti, "Pero aún no he ordenado nada…"

Morita sonrió, "Es de parte de la Srita. Tainaka. Dijo que era un regalo de cumpleaños. Ah, aquí está su té, Srita. Kotobuki." Luego sirvió la taza de té antes de volver a retirarse.

Debías tener una curiosa expresión en tu cara porque Mugi rió ligeramente, "Es muy dulce, ¿verdad?"

"¿Morita?"

"No, tonta, hablo de Ricchan."

"Oh…" ahora te sonrojabas.

Rodeaste con tus manos la humeante taza de chocolate caliente, suspirando alegremente mientras el calor pasaba a tus manos. Dirigiste la pesada taza hacia tus labios. Le soplaste un poco antes de tomar cuidadosamente la dulce bebida. Sonreías mientras la cálida bebida calentaba tu cuerpo.

"¡Mio-chan, aquí tienes tu regalo!" Mugi tomó su bolso y sacó su regalo.

"Oh, gracias, Mugi." Dejaste la taza en la mesa y tomaste el regalo. "¿Puedo abrirlo?"

"Claro."

Cuidadosamente desenvolviste el regalo, ya que nunca fuiste de las que destruían la envoltura, y encontraste un colorido foto álbum.

"Sé que te gusta la fotografía ya que siempre llevas tu cámara. Esas son algunas fotos que he juntado de nuestras excursiones y actividades del club. Pensé que te gustarían." Mugi sonrió tranquilamente. Asumiste que hasta ella estaba un poco avergonzada de las imágenes del álbum.

Abriste el álbum y, como esperabas, la nostalgia te invadió.

Mugi y tú pasaron el resto del tiempo viendo, platicando y riendo de las fotos del álbum. Estabas impresionada por su atención en los detalles ya que no sólo había imágenes, Mugi realmente hizo un collage maravilloso con ellos, lindas calcomanías y todo.

Hizo que tu 'niña' interior gritara de alegría.

"Gracias por esto, Mugi, en serio." Le dijiste a tu amiga luego de terminar esa bebida monstruosa que Ritsu ordenó para ti.

"Me alegro que te gustara, Mio-chan" Mugi sonrió y se levantó. "Ahora, mi tiempo se acabó. Es hora que vayas a tu siguiente aventura."

"Eso supongo…" sonreíste, "¿Pero a dónde se supone que vaya ahora?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu cita?" sonrió y continuó antes que pudieras protestar, "Te veré más tarde, Mio-chan"

"Bien…" apenas alcanzaste a decir mientras veías a Mugi caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida del Café. Sin embargo, segundos después, volteó su cabeza hacia ti.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Presiona Play."

Y con eso Tsumugi Kotobuki desapareció caminando por la acera felizmente.

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Mio Akiyama sentada en el Café Ranroo pasando su dedo a través del bordo de una gran taza. Su otra mano está en una foto con 5 chicas vestidas con camisas blancas como si se hubieran divertido a lo máximo. _"Que mal, no puedo recordar lo que pasó durante ese concierto… todo pasó muy rápido."_

* * *

Luego de recoger todas tus cosas y ponerte la bufanda en el cuello saliste del Café, volteaste el Cassette 1 y presionaste Play.

"¡Hi, Bienvenida, Mio! ¿Cómo te la pasaste con Mugi? ¿Te gustó el chocolate? Le dije a Morita que no se contuviera con el azúcar ya que tienes un paladar muy dulce. Haha.

Te reíste para ti, disfrutando del sonido de su voz. Verdaderamente deseabas compartir tu día y felicidad con ella justo en ese momento pero incluso si hablabas, no podría escucharte.

"Se siente algo raro ya que estoy en frente de Ranroo ahora mismo. He. ¡Bueno… me aseguraré que tu dulce paladar quede completamente satisfecho en nuestra siguiente parada! ¡Siii!"

Automáticamente rodaste los ojos por su tonta alegría.

"Oye, no me ruedes los ojos."

Parpadeaste y miraste el Reproductor. ¿Ritsu era psíquica o algo así?

Pero nuevamente…

Sacudiste la cabeza. Realmente te conoce bien.

"Si Mugi siguió el plan, deben ser como las 10:00 ya. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al Cubo, Mio?"

Curiosa, te preguntabas porque sería el Cubo la segunda parada. El Cubo es un complejo de tiendas pequeñas no muy lejano a Ranroo, algo así como la parada entre el área residencial y el principio del centro. El único lugar que visitaban ahí era el restaurante de comida rápida y la pequeña pastelería a donde Yui tiende a escabullirse cuando nadie presta atención.

Volviste a reír para ti. Podías adivinar con quien te encontrarías ahí.

Comenzaste a caminar por la acera. Ritsu dejó de hablar por unos segundos y te preguntabas si debías poner pausa. Aunque esperaste un largo rato, te sentías cómoda porque escuchabas su respiración como si caminara contigo.

Pudo haber grabado eso hace algunos días pero eso no importaba. Aún seguía contigo. Podías sentirla. Y la idea que, a pesar de la diferencia del tiempo, caminara junto a ti, te hacía feliz.

"Revisé como estaría el tiempo en tu cumpleaños y decía que estaría soleado. ¿Está soleado, Mio? Espero que sí. No me gustaría que en tu cumpleaños este nublado cuando ya hace frío. Creo que el año pasado estaba así. Si, recuerdo que nos quedamos en tu casa viendo películas porque afuera hacía mucho frío. Espero que Dios me ayude este año y te dé un cielo azul. El azul siempre ha sido tu color favorito, ¿cierto?

_Lo es, Ritsu. Y, si, el cielo está muy azul hoy._

"Estoy viendo al cielo ahora…"

Casi podías verla con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo.

"…y está naranja. Haha, no puedes ver cielo 'amarillo' hasta el verano ¿verdad? Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me molesta el cielo naranja. Es bastante parecido, ¿no lo crees?"

Ya que estaba hablando del cielo, no pudiste evitar mirar tu propio cielo. Era un azul pastel perfecto con grupos de nubes de algodón blancas moviéndose perezosamente. Cerraste tus ojos y trataste de imaginar el cielo que ella tenía mientras grababa esto.

_Cálido y brillante ámbar…_

Igual que sus ojos.

"Hehe, perdón si sueno rara, Mio." Su tono alegre titubeó por un momento, "Es un poco difícil hablar con algo que no te puede responder, sabes. Digo, eres callada también pero al menos tú me respondes, incluso si es un golpe en la cabeza. Hehe… pero eso es algo."

"¿Acaso dijo que soy aburrida…?" susurraste con un poco de gracia. Sin embargo, sabías que no era así. Si fueras aburrida, no se habría quedado contigo todo este tiempo.

Parpadeaste cuando escuchaste el sonido de una bofetada desde el cassette.

"¡Anímate, Ritsu! Alégrate, alégrate por el cumpleaños de Mio-chuan!"

No pudiste más que reír. Debió haberse golpeado ella misma para salir de su estado de melancolía. Tal vez no se daba cuenta pero sabías que Ritsu frecuentemente entraba en fases de melancolía cuando no tenía en que enfocar su energía.

_Idiota, no tienes que fingir. Sólo con que hayas hecho algo así me hace feliz._

"No sabía que sería tan difícil hablar a un objeto. Hahaha. ¡Oh, ya casi llegamos! Bueno… casi llego al Cubo. Escucha cuidadosamente, ¿OK? Cuando llegues a la intersección, encontrarás un puesto a tu derecha. No cruces la calle. Esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahora, pausa."

Obediente a las reglas, pusiste pausa.

Seguiste caminando por la acera mientras buscabas la mencionada intersección. Te preguntabas porque Ritsu era tan imprecisa con las direcciones cuando conocías el camino. También creciste en esa ciudad después de todo y sabías, perfectamente, que el puesto del que hablaba era una florería.

"Ah, Mio, estaba esperándote."

"Buenas días, Sra. Watanabe" saludaste a la mujer que salió de la tienda. Aunque era invierno, Madoka Watanabe seguía recibiendo a la gente con maravillosas flores que cultivaba en su invernadero. Sus coloridos productos definitivamente le dan vida al invierno.

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?" la florista preguntó amablemente aún sin echarte un vistazo. Estaba ocupada arreglando un ramo mientras te hablaba.

"Si." Contestaste mientras curiosamente observabas su trabajo.

"Ah, Feliz Cumpleaños entonces, Mio, y toma tu regalo." Madoka Watanabe sonrió y te dio el pequeño ramo una vez que lo terminó.

Aceptaste el frágil regalo con agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Sra. Watanabe, es muy hermoso." Examinaste el ramo y encontraste gladiolos amarillos y claveles rosados. Tocaste los suaves pétalos, sonreíste. Rara vez recibías flores. Sin embargo, en medio de todos los colores, notaste un pequeño tono azul.

Prefiriendo no suponer qué eran esas flores azules, le preguntaste a la florista, "Ehm… Sra. Watanabe, ¿qué son estas flores azules?"

La amable señora simplemente sonrió, divertida, "Me sorprende que no las conozcas, Mio. Son Nomeolvides."

"O-oh… ya veo." Parpadeaste tontamente.

_De todas las flores por olvidar…_

"Debo decir que Ritsu tiene un gusto peculiar en flores." Dijo la florista antes de darte un pedazo de papel.

"¿Ritsu…?" desdoblaste el papel que te dieron.

"Presiona: Play ~Ritsu"

"Ahora corre, Mio." Te dijo la florista con una mirada de complicidad. "Disfruta tu juventud por esta mujer mayor, ¿si?"

Agradeciste y te despediste de la mujer antes de volverte a poner los audífonos. No podías quitar tus ojos del ramo mientras presionabas Play.

"Te estás sonrojando ¿cierto?"

Parpadeaste y sentiste que la sangre llegaba a tu rostro. Ahora que preguntó si estabas alagada, tu cuerpo recordó que debías estar sonrojándote porque de repente recibiste flores.

"Ehehe~ ojala pudiera verte, Mio-chuan. Debes estar tan linda justo ahora, tomando ese lindo y rosado ramo."

Estabas muy tentada a golpear el Walkman pero no lo hiciste. Sólo era una grabación. Y, además, las bromas sólo eran un pequeño precio por ese borroso sentimiento que te abrigaba en este frío día.

"Espero que sepas que significan esas flores pero bueno… estamos llegando al final de este cassette también. Tu siguiente anfitriona debería estar por ahí. Le dije que estuviera visible pero, conociéndola, probablemente se distraiga. Pero te aseguro que ya está ahí, si no, ¡recibirá unos buenos golpes cuando regrese!"

Con eso, sabías perfectamente que estaba hablando de Yui.

_¿Quién más podría ser…?_

El cassette hizo clic, en señal que terminó el "Play Me #1".

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Un vivido lienzo cuelga en una pared. Tiene dos escenas diferentes, una azul y otra bermellón. Una chica de cabello negro camina en el fondo bajo el cielo azul, mientras que otra de cabello ocre camina de la misma manera pero bajo el cálido resplandor del Sol de la tarde. _"No importa cuál sea el tono, aún así caminamos bajo el mismo cielo."_

* * *

Caminaste por el Cubo durante diez minutos antes que escucharas la voz de la persona que estabas buscando.

"¡Wolas~ Mio-chan, por aquí!"

Volteaste y viste a Yui justo en frente de Max Burger, prácticamente brincando mientras te saludaba.

"¡Yui!"

"¿Eh? ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí?" preguntó mientras te acercabas a ella.

Cuidadosamente guardaste el ramo de flores en tu mochila. "Luego que Mugi apareciera, era fácil adivinar quien sería la siguiente, debido al lugar."

"Oww~ y yo que pensé que podría sorprenderte." Hizo un gesto.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que todo esto es una agradable sorpresa."

La castaña te dio una de las más brillantes sonrisas que has visto. Yui Hirasawa fue dotada verdaderamente para compartir su alegría con todos a su alrededor, igual que Ritsu Tainaka.

No había duda de porque las dos se llevaban tan bien.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Mio-chan?"

"Hmmm…"

_¿Tú no?_

"Si, claro. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho." Intentaste sonreír brillantemente pero tú no fuiste dotada con eso. Aunque Yui te sonrió, más que satisfecha con tu respuesta.

"¡Vamos a comer pastel!"

"…" Por alguna razón, sabías que diría eso.

"¡Celebremos tu diversión, Mio-chan!"

La miraste fijamente. "¿Eh…?"

¿Qué tan diferente era eso de las actividades diarias del Club?

"Además, es tu cumpleaños. ¡El pastel es obligatorio! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Yui tomó tu mano y se dirigió hacia la pastelería que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Ritsu, Yui tenía más delicadeza con su impaciencia y emoción por jalarte hacia la tienda con poca fuerza. Si Yui hubiera sido Ritsu, te habría arrastrado tan fuerte que te hubieras caído. Pero, nuevamente, la gentil alegría de Yui contrastaba bastante con el ardiente entusiasmo de Ritsu.

Y no es que Ritsu te fuera a 'arrastrar' a una pastelería. Era más probable que te llevara a una tienda de música cuando había una venta de liquidación.

Pronto te encontrabas sentada en una mesa con numerosas rebanadas de pastel, un par de parfaits bañados con salsa de cereza, y una Yui Hirasawa sonriente.

Definitivamente no era el almuerzo más convencional que hayas tenido.

_Debe haber gastado todo su dinero para comprar esto…_

"Ehm… Yui, no tenías que pedir tantos." Le dijiste a la castaña incluso cuando ya era muy tarde.

"Ehehehe~" rascó su mejilla con un dedo, "¿Pero, no quieres probarlos todos?"

"En realidad… no…" hubieras estado más que contenta con una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

"¡Deberías, Mio-chan! ¿Qué tal si dejan de hacerlos mañana? ¡Así ya nunca sabrás como saben!" articuló alegremente, como si los pasteles fueran lo más importante en el mundo. Luego pensaste que, tal vez en el mundo de Yui, los pasteles eran lo más importante del mundo.

"Aunque no sepa rico, al menos lo probaste, ¿no?"

"Su…supongo" no tenías una respuesta apropiada a su pregunta. Aunque más bien, sentías que hablabas con una niña cuando hablabas con Yui. Y no es que te molestara, claro, pero deseabas que más seguido hablara y actuara acorde a su edad.

"¡Comamos!"

Y, así, tu batalla contra toda esa azúcar comenzó.

En el momento que terminaste el último pedazo de pastel de caramelo fundido, pudiste sentir que engordaste innumerables kilogramos. Gruñiste, derrotada.

Luego viste a tu compañera, que probablemente comió el doble que tu y gruñiste de nuevo.

Yui no parecía como si hubiera comido una mesa entera de pastel y helado.

"Creo que comí demasiado…" fue lo único que dijiste.

"Pero está bien, ¿cierto?" respondió Yui, sonriendo. "¡Tenías que probarlos todos! ¡Ahora ya sabes que escoger la próxima vez, Mio-chan!"

_No voy a comer por una semana…_

"¡Oh cierto!" pió Yui "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mio-chan! Escríbenos más canciones, ¿si?"

Parpadeaste mientras Yui te mostraba una libreta violentamente decorada. Lindos pegotines, mini-pompones y marcos pequeños cubrían la dura tapa del cuaderno azul cielo. Diferentes letras en foamy de colores escribían tu nombre en la portada.

"¿Una libreta?" decías mientras tomabas el regalo de las manos de la castaña.

"Ehehe~" la risa de Yui llevaba un poco de pena, "Como Ricchan y yo seguimos dibujando en la antigua, pensé que querías una nueva."

Curiosa, abriste la libreta.

Ya había algunos garabatos en la cubierta interna…

"¡Los conejos están ahí para inspirarte, Mio-chan!" Yui exclamó inmediatamente. "¡Y este es el año del conejo! ¡Este año el Dios conejo puede darte más ideas!

"Si, si…" no hiciste nada más que sonreír a pesar de tu exaltación. Era Yui después de todo.

"Gracias, Yui. Me esforzaré."

La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Oh, si, Mio-chan! El conejito- digo Ricchan dijo que presionaras Play cuando termináramos de comer pastel."

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Mio Akiyama caminando en una acera ligeramente sombreada, oliendo el ramo de flores con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. _"Si tan sólo fueran rosas…"_

* * *

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" fue lo primero que escuchaste luego de poner el Lado A del "Play Me #2".

_Estaba con Yui, idiota…_

"Haha, lo siento, tenía el presentimiento que Yui se tomaría su tiempo comiendo así que no me sorprendería si pasaste un tiempo extra con ella en la pastelería. Bueno, ¿tu dulce paladar está satisfecho, Mio-chuan?"

Rodaste tus ojos por costumbre mientras colocabas la mochila en tu hombro. Te acababas de separar de Yui porque, cuando vio la hora que era, la castaña te sacó de la pastelería frenéticamente, diciéndote que caminaras hacia el centro, y desapareció de tu vista antes que pudieras preguntarle por qué.

"Voy hacerte caminar un poco más lejos. Tómalo como un ejercicio por todo lo que Yui te hizo comer." Dijo descaradamente la voz en el cassette. "Vamos hacia la tienda de música esta vez. Y, si, Mio, habrá un Feria de Zurdos en tu cumpleaños, así que no deberías sentirte incómoda en ir tu sola."

"Supongo que allá me encontraré a Azusa…" te dijiste mientras comenzabas tu viaje hacia la tienda de música.

"Considerando que es Yui, no puedo suponer que hora es para ti pero si sé que son 20 minutos de caminata desde la pastelería hasta allá. Haha. 20 minutos de hablar sola."

Miraste a tu celular para checar la hora.

_1:30 PM…_

Sacaste el pequeño conejito de peluche de la mochila mientras escuchabas. Casi se te olvidaba el peluche debido a la emoción de hoy. Lo recordaste sólo cuando buscabas el segundo cassette de la caja. No supiste de donde sacó Ritsu ese peluche pero claramente era idéntico al grandote que tenías en casa.

_Ahora que lo pienso, ése también me lo regalo ella._

"Oye, Mio… hace tiempo que no hemos improvisado, ¿verdad? Sólo nosotras dos. ¿Recuerdas cuando no teníamos guitarrista y tecladista? Hehehe. No podíamos escribir canciones pero podíamos… tocar. Nos tomó un tiempo pero logramos sincronizarnos luego de algunos meses que comenzamos a practicar con los instrumentos." Reía mientras al fondo se escuchaban algunas risas de niños. "Heh, aún recuerdo cuando me molestabas con que contara. Contaba, sabes, era muy difícil al principio porque todo lo demás me distraía."

Empujaste un poco al conejito mientras escuchabas las palabras de Ritsu. Ustedes dos no han podido tocar desde hace tiempo. Claro, improvisaban, era normal ya que eran la bajista y baterista de la banda pero esas veces que practicaban era por canciones que tratabas de sacar, canciones que tratabas de darle vida.

Han improvisado pero no han… tocado desde hace mucho de tiempo.

_La última vez que improvisamos fue-_

"…cuando repentinamente llegaste a mi casa toda emocionada sobre un bassline que te surgió mientras hacías la tarea el verano pasado. Realmente me espantaste, sabes. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y ahí estabas, empapada, jadeando, con bajo, amplificador y todo, en frente de la puerta. Pensé que te habían echado de tu casa o algo así. Heh… poco probable que eso pase; tus padres te consienten mucho después de todo, Señorita Hija Única. De todos modos, recuerdo que tartamudeabas algo sobre gotas de lluvia y el lluvioso verano. Pensé que lo habías perdido pero en el momento que tocaste ese bassline…"

Pellizcaste la oreja del peluche y suavemente reíste. Recuerdas claramente ese día. Fue uno de esos raros momentos cuando dejas que los impulsos te dominen. La inspiración puede ser tan abrumadora que la lógica no tiene cabida. Esa urgencia de expresar la creatividad anuló todo lo demás, incluyendo tu timidez y pena.

"Heh… creo que perdí la cabeza en ese momento. ¡Fue increíble! Todo ocurrió inconcientemente, ¿cierto? Mis manos y pies se movían solos, sabes. No pensaba en lo absoluto, sólo te escuchaba a ti. Sólo escuché a Elizabeth cantar y luego supe que estaba tocando, te estaba siguiendo. Fue como si estuviera hipnotizada todo el tiempo.

_Yo también…_

"Hipnotizada por dos compases. Heh…eso suena bien como para ser el título de una canción, ¿no? Que mal que ya le habías dado nombre, bueno, Samidare20 Love le queda bien."

Una canción inspirada por gotas de lluvia y fue traída a la vida por tocar con el corazón.

"Se la enseñamos a las chicas al día siguiente, ¿cierto? Hah, recuerdo que Azusa saltó por su guitarra para unírsenos luego de 4 y 5 compases. Esa niña debería ser una música profesional algún día. Realmente siente la música…

_Nosotras también, Ritsu. Nosotras también…_

_Todas._

Abrazaste el pequeño peluche.

"Mio, ¿crees que podemos hacernos profesionales? ¿Crees que tenemos lo necesario? Vimos a esas bandas en aquel evento, lo dedicados que eran. ¿Crees que podemos ser como ellos?"

También te preguntas eso, esa noche de Año Nuevo cuando tus amigas y tú despidieron el año. Se sintió maravilloso, liberador. Pero ¿tendrías el valor de dejar un futuro estable por un sueño distante…?

_No lo sé…_

"Pero oye, no tenemos que ser profesionales para seguir tocando, ¿verdad? Si puedo seguir tocando la batería con tu bajo entonces no me importa si un reflector alumbra mi frente o no. Hahaha."

Sonreíste. _Es cierto…_

_No necesitamos un escenario para tocar nuestra música._

"Hmm, creo que este lado casi se acaba. Deberías estar cerca de la tienda de música. Puedo verla desde donde estoy. Azusa me dijo que preparó algo especial para ti así que es cuestión de encontrarla. Hahaha. Puede desaparecer fácilmente detrás de esos estantes. Buena suerte, Mio-chuan~"

El Walkman hizo clic, fin del lado A del "Play Me #2".

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Luego de la escuela, tres chicas ven a través de la ventana de la puerta del salón del club. A través del vidrio, se pueden ver dos músicas; una bajista y una baterista improvisando claves difíciles y cambios de tempo con sus ojos cerrados. Gotas de sudor recorren sus rostros mostrando su concentración y lo inmersas que están en su propio mundo. _"La música es como suenan los sentimientos." ~Anónimo._

* * *

Encontraste a Azusa Nakano parada a lado de un anuncio el doble de grande.

"¡Mio-senpai!"

"Hola, Azusa, ¿has esperado mucho?"

La chica de doble coleta sacudió su cabeza, "Sabía que Yui-senpai se tomaría su tiempo así que acompañé a Ui mientras las esperábamos."

"¿Ui estuvo aquí?" ¿Por qué la joven Hirasawa no dijo Hola?

"Si. Queríamos asegurarnos que Yui-senpai no olvidara 'accidentalmente' que tenía que encontrarse contigo. Ya sabes como es ella…"

Te tomó un poco de fuerza de voluntad no reírte. Azusa y Ui se preocupan demasiado por Yui.

"Ya veo. Que mal que no pude saludarla."

"Oh, va a festejar con nosotras, luego de tu… cita." La pequeña desvió sus ojos como si se sintiera incomoda por la palabra que dijo, sonrojándose todo el rato.

_Que linda…_

"¿Celebrar con nosotras?"

"¡S-si! Pero… ehm, no puedo hablar mucho de ello. Tendrás que esperar, Mio-senpai."

"Hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresa pero… supongo que una más no dolerá, ¿no? ¿Ritsu también planeó eso?" No querías nada más que preguntar. Sólo la chica de ojos dorados tenía la audacia para organizar algo así.

Azusa asentó, "En parte, si, pero ya verás. Ehm…"

"Azusa… no tienes que estar tan nerviosa." Dijiste amablemente. Sabías que la joven te admiraba tanto como admiraba a Yui. Desafortunadamente, nunca se sintió tan cómoda contigo como lo hizo con la guitarrista.

"L-lo siento…"

"¿Entramos? Ritsu dijo que preparaste algo para mí y ansío saber que es." Sonreíste mientras colocabas tu mano en el hombro de la chica.

Instantáneamente sentiste que sus músculos se relajaron por el toque.

"No es nada especial, Senpai." Dijo tranquilamente, mirándote.

_¿Es malo que no pueda verla sin pensar en un gato…?_

Deshaciéndote de esas ideas, le diste una suave pero alentadora palmadita en la cabeza antes de entrar a la tienda de música con ella.

Las guitarras adornaban las paredes como una cortina. Gibson, Fender, ESP, Ibanez, Musi man; todas las marcas que pudieras pensar, tenían sus logotipos en cada esquina de la tienda. Te sentías como una niñita en una dulcería, queriendo comprar todo lo que veías.

_Bueno… al menos no todo. No puedo tocar instrumentos para diestros…_

Alcanzaste a ver un hilera de bajos para zurdos y te tomó toda tu fuerza de voluntad no ir allá. No querías dejar a Azusa luego que te había esperado. Podías regresar después.

_Esto es doloroso…_

"Mio-senpai." Azusa te llamó. Caminaste hacia donde estaba ella, cerca del mostrador e inmediatamente levantó una caja de plástico transparente.

Contenía diferentes y coloridas púas de guitarra.

"E-este… no pude pensar realmente en que regalarte así que… tenía estos hechos." La chica de doble coleta se negaba a mirarte, apenada.

"Azusa…" estiraste tu brazo y tomaste el regalo.

Tus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando viste con lo que se decoraban las púas. De un lado estaba la silueta de un bajo para zurdos y tu nombre en negritas. Por el otro lado estaba el logo de tu banda: la taza de té con el humo, y las letras HTT.

Inmediatamente querías adoptar a Azusa como tu hermana menor.

"¡A-Azusa, son increíbles! ¡Muchas gracias!" tomaste las pequeñas manos de la chica con las tuyas.

Azusa se sonrojó. "¿Te gustaron…?"

Asentiste.

Cualquier expresión de vergüenza o duda desapareció del rostro de Azusa mientras decía, "Me alegro."

Sacaste una de las púas y la sostuviste entre las yemas de tus dedos.

"Oye, Azusa…" dijiste, mirando alrededor de la tienda. "¿Quieres probar algunas guitarras?"

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora?"

Sonreíste luego ladeaste ligeramente la cabeza hacia tu alrededor.

"¿No escuchas eso?"

Confundida, Azusa miró también alrededor.

La tienda estaba muy ruidosa con todos los clientes probando diferentes instrumentos hasta encontrar el indicado para ellos. Algunos aparentemente eran principiantes, sólo tocando acordes básicos, mientras que otros eran expertos. Un hombre no muy lejos de ti tocaba un maravilloso ritmo de Blues mientras que en otro lado-no sabías donde pero podías oírlo- otro músico estaba tocando algo de Funk.

Lo que atrajo tu atención no fueron los instrumentos de cuerda sino el de percusión. Un baterista estaba probando un kit de una batería Pearl y, por lo que podías notar al escucharlo, tenía muy buen sentido del ritmo.

Y, como una bajista, instintivamente te sincronizaste a ese ritmo de percusión.

"Es bueno…" dijo Azusa distraídamente, viendo al baterista

Ya estabas hablando al encargado, la misma persona que le dio mantenimiento a Gitah hace tiempo. "Ishida, ¿podemos probar algunas guitarras?"

"Oh, Sirta. Akiyama, claro. Déjeme traerle algunos cables."

"Mio-senpai, ¿estás segura…?" Azusa despegó sus ojos por un momento de todas esas brillantes guitarras.

"Ritsu siempre viene a tocar aquí." Reíste. "Siempre venimos aquí cuando salimos de compras y prueba cualquier nuevo kit de batería al entrar. Es vergonzoso decirlo pero… el personal ya nos conoce bien. Y también supongo que ser amigas de Mugi tiene que ver con la hospitalidad."

Por como lo dijiste podía mal interpretarse pero era la verdad. Al personal no parecía molestarle que Ritsu usara las baterías.

_Mientras no las dañara. Gracias a Dios, Ritsu trata cualquier batería como a un santuario._

Hiro Ishida regresó con un par de cables para guitarra y púas por si las necesitaban.

"¿Probamos?" le dijiste a Azusa mientras le dabas uno de los cables.

Ni siquiera notaste cuanto tiempo pasaron Azusa y tú en la tienda hasta que salieron y vieron el rojo cielo.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Mio-senpai!" la chica prácticamente brillaba de felicidad. "Tan sólo seguíamos a ese baterista y luego teníamos a otros guitarristas tocando también. ¡Fue una enorme sesión improvisada!"

"Fue divertido, ¿cierto?" sonreíste y le diste una palmadita en la cabeza a la muy-emocionada chica.

"¡Si! Estaba sorprendida del Blues en ese solo de guitarra. Y, no sabía que podías tocar Funk."

Rascaste tu mejilla, "Todavía soy nueva en ese género. Quería practicar Slap con el bajo así que aprendí algunos tonos pero eso es todo."

"¡Aún así estuviste asombrosa!"

Había una luz en los ojos de la chica, era tan brillante que casi tuviste que entrecerrar los ojos para seguir mirándola. "Azusa, cálmate." Reíste.

Luego de entender que estaba siendo bastante infantil, Azusa se detuvo inmediatamente y se puso roja. "L-lo siento…"

Tu expresión se suavizo. Para ti, era raro ver su entusiasmo escondido tras la máscara de reservada madurez.

Luego Azusa murmuró, "Si pudiéramos tener más seguido sesiones así en el club."

"Lo sé," admitiste, "pero, ¿no crees que es aún más divertido tocar con las chicas que con esos músicos?"

Aunque el baterista era bueno, no tenía la chispa y energía de Ritsu. A pesar que las frases del guitarrista eran tranquilas, al tocar no tenía la alegría de Yui. Y ni había tecladista del cual hablar. A pesar de la emoción tenida por tocar con otras personas, la sesión improvisada se sintió vacía comparada con la que tienes con Houkago Tea Time.

Y por la mirada que Azusa tenía en su rostro, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

"¿Ves? Piensas igual que yo." Reíste.

Azusa frunció el seño pero asentó después. "Si sólo Yui-senpai y Ritsu-senpai dejaran de ser tan flojas todo el tiempo…" terminó su oración con un suspiro.

Suspiraste junto con ella. Esas dos cabezas huecas no tenían remedio después de todo.

La chica de doble coleta sacó su celular del bolsillo cuando sonó.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí?"

_Buena pregunta…_

"¡Aún tienes que terminar el último cassette!"

"Azusa…"

"¡Presiona Play, Mio-senpai!"

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Mio Akiyama y Ritsu Tainaka paradas espalda contra espalda en una gruesa pared que las separaba, sujetando un Walkie-talkie para hablarse. Ambas sonreían. _"La amistad es sólo un alma que habita en dos cuerpos." ~Aristóteles._

* * *

"¿Qué te regaló Azusa, Mio?" te preguntó la voz mientras caminabas de regreso a donde saliste esta mañana.

Inmediatamente Azusa te dejó luego de decirte que escucharas la última parte de los cassettes, diciendo algo sobre preparar una fiesta para después.

Sacudiste la cabeza.

Tus amigas tenían sus defectos pero lo único que verdaderamente no sabían hacer era guardar secretos.

"Bueno, supongo que es inútil preguntar, ¿no? No es que pudieras contestarme ahora. Heh, está bien. Lo descubriré cuando regrese."

Colocaste la mochila en tu hombro por enésima vez. Ritsu te dijo que te dirigieras al parque al que solían ir de pequeñas. También te indicó que pausaras el cassette y sólo lo reanudaras cuando estuvieras a una cuadra de dicho parque.

El viaje hacia allá fue silencioso pero estabas muy feliz como para tomarle importancia. Todas tus amigas te dieron regalos maravillosos y de tal manera que le hizo cosquillas a tu niña interior.

Reíste y acariciaste la bufanda de tu cuello.

"Así que éste es último cassette. Espero que te hayas divertido incluso aunque no estoy ahí. Espero total adoración cuando regrese, Mio-chuan. Después de todo prepare todo esto para ti."

_Si dejaras de ser irritante así podría demostrarte mi adoración, idiota._

Eso pensabas pero sabías que abrazarías fuertemente a la chica de ojos dorados en el momento que regresara.

"¿Qué hora es para ti, Mio? Sé que es poco probable pero imagina que estás escuchando esto a la misma hora que lo estoy grabando. Son las 5:30 PM ahora, por cierto estoy grabando esta última parte el día antes de irme. El Sol comienza a ponerse y está comenzando a hacer frío."

Miraste el reloj de tu celular.

5:00 PM

_¿Qué crees…? Por una vez, tu regalo de cumpleaños ha salido de acuerdo al plan, Ritsu. _

"¿Ya estás en el parque? Estoy sentada en tu banco favorito. Hehe."

Levantaste la mirada hacia al banco central donde típicamente disfrutaban de su helado. Casi esperabas ver la descarada sonrisa de Ritsu. A pesar de no poder hablar con ella, sentiste que estuvo contigo todo el día.

"Vamos, siéntate conmigo, Mio" la escuchaste golpear el banco de madera.

Te sentaste en dicho banco y, sin prestar atención, veías a los visitantes salir lentamente del parque.

"Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te pasó hoy cuando regrese, ¿si? Realmente me molesta que no haya podido pasar el día contigo. Esta es la segunda mejor cosa que puedo pensar."

_Realmente no tienes remedio. Te perdoné en el momento que me abrazaste en el aeropuerto._

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que deseas para este nuevo año de vida? Hehe, conociéndote, probablemente dirás: Buenas calificaciones, que menos cosas vergonzosas te pasen, romper el record de cuantas veces me pegas en la cabeza… y tal vez un novio. Siempre has sido la romántica sin remedio."

_Ritsu idiota…_

"Digo, vamos… todas esas canciones cursis. Casi siento pena por tu futuro novio, Mio. Le va a dar diabetes. Hahaha."

"…" aprestaste el Walkman con tu mano, como si una mano invisible oprimiera fuertemente tu corazón cuando la escuchabas hablar de esas cosas como si no le afectaran.

"Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has contado que tipo de chico te gusta, además que es obvio que debe ser romántico, dulce, y… ehm… inteligente, supongo, ya que eres una intelectual y todo."

_¡Tu… gran idiota… estúpida!_

Querías llorar mientras seguía atacando una muy sensible parte de tu corazón. Seguía describiendo a ese maravilloso hombre que, según ella, era 'Digno de Mio' y eso te lastimaba. Te dolía tanto que hablara de esa forma, como si fácilmente te dejaría ir cuando el 'chico correcto' apareciera.

_Te amo, idiota… ¡Desearía que de vez en cuando tuvieras cerebro y un par de orejas!_

Presionaste una mano contra tu boca para evitar que sollozaras. Ya no lo querías escuchar, bloqueaste su voz. No querías oírlo. No querías escucharla decir que te dejaría ir. No querías escucharla hablar como si no le importaran tus sentimientos.

La voz suspiró, "Debería detenerme o probablemente me golpearas en el momento que ponga un pie en suelo Japonés dentro de 14 días. Y esa no es la bienvenida que quiero. Heh. ¡Quiero fanfarrias y muchos abrazos! Haha, Oh rayos… el cassette esta a punto de terminar. Y es el último."

_Vaya forma de terminar esta cita, Ritsu… eres tan estúpida._

"Ah, puedo decirte que Azusa, Mugi y Yui te recogerán ahí ya que tendrás una fiesta en tu casa, ¡cortesía de tu Mamá, claro!"

_¿Cómo pudiste involucrar a mis padres en esto?_

"Ella estuvo más que contenta en participar. Tu Mamá es muy linda."

_Cállate…_

"Celebra toda la noche, ¿si? Mañana es domingo así que disfruta esta noche. ¡Disfruta tanto como puedas, me escuchaste!"

_¡Cállate!_

"¡Diviértete como si estuviera contigo!"

"¡Cállate!" gritaste a toda voz, incapaz de lidiar con su alegría.

Por un breve momento, deseabas no tener que verla nuevamente, que se mantuviera lejos de ti si todo lo que quería era herir tu pobre corazón.

Tu corazón casi se detiene cuando el Walkman se quedó en silencio.

_¿R-Ritsu?_

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Mio," su voz era suave, insegura y casi temerosa, "Te amo…"

El reproductor hizo clic en el instante después que dijo esas dos últimas palabras, terminando el lado B de "Play Me #2".

Tus ojos se abrieron por completo y tu corazón se aceleró.

"¡Mio-chaaaaaan~! ¡Por aquí!"

"¡Mio-senpai!"

Te encontrabas congelada, mirando fijamente el objeto inanimado que tenías en la mano.

"¿Mio-chan…?" escuchaste la voz de Mugi.

"M-Mugi…"

"¿Estás bien?" la rubia se hincó en frente de ti.

Rápidamente limpiaste las lágrimas que salían la esquina de tus ojos y asentiste, "Si… sólo… estoy feliz, es todo."

Cualquier incómodo sentimiento desapareció por esas simples palabras. Ritsu Tainaka fue dotada para hacer de tu vida un infierno y luego, en segundos, volverla un paraíso.

Yui, Mugi y Azusa tenían miradas de complicidad y gentilmente te levantaron de donde estabas sentada.

"Vamos, Mio-chan. Tus padres te están esperando." Yui te sonrió y emocionadamente jaló de tu mano.

Asentiste, sujetando el Walkman cerca de tu corazón. "Si… vamos."

Reuniste tus regalos, preciosos, y dejaste que tus amigas te llevaran a casa.

_Gracias, Ritsu… por este maravilloso regalo._

* * *

**Eyecatch: **Traído por el viento de invierno, un periódico arrugado volaba detrás de los talones de una chica de pelo negro. Continuó volando hasta que golpeó un poste de luz. En él, escrito con letras grandes y negritas: _**"Vuelo 149 de la Aerolínea Japonesa estrellado hoy, 15 de Enero de 2011, a las 6:00 AM. Probablemente no haya sobrevivientes."**_

Una chica de cabello ocre, ojos dorados vistiendo un vestido blanco de tirantes recoge el periódico mientras ve a Mio Akiyama y sus amigas dejar el parque. Lee las palabras en el periódico y sonríe tristemente. _"Lo siento, no quería despedirme así…"_

* * *

_**Si realmente tuviéramos un botón de Pausa en la vida.**_

_**Si sólo pudiéramos presionar Regresar cuando cometemos errores.**_

_**Entonces seríamos capaces de vivir nuestras vidas sin lamentos.**_

_**Así que prepárate.**_

_**Para ganar,**_

_**O perder todo.**_

_**Porque no hay vuelta atrás,**_

_**No hay Pausa,**_

_**No hay Regresar.**_

_**Por lo tanto reúne el coraje para enfrentar esos retos,**_

_**Es todo o nada,**_

_**Ahora presiona Play.**_

* * *

_**The End**_

_._

.

.

* * *

Esta historia fue escrita por la-recién-regresada-escritora **ghikiJ**

Tal vez haya algunas personas que quieran golpearme, Sorry, Gomen, Prostit, Desolé etc. u_u

Y lamento mucho esta vez no llamar a mi "BETA" **xDai **para ayudarme con ésta, Sorry fue mi egoísmo porque quería que esta historia fuera sólo mía.

Saludos K-ON fans, nos leeremos en otra entrada.

PD: No es que yo sea malagradecida pero las personas que lean espero Reviews, un "Gracias" me motiva siempre a seguir trabajando. Y mil gracias a esas personas que siempre están al pendiente de mis trabajos :)


End file.
